kuragehimefandomcom-20200213-history
Manga
Kuragehime began as a manga written and illustrated by Akiko Higashimura. It began serialization in Kodansha's Kiss manga magazine on November 10, 2008. The first tankōbon volume was released on March 13, 2009; as of January 13, 2015, 15 volumes have been published. Kodansha Comics USA licensed the first 12 volumes of the manga for release in North America, which will be released in omnibus editions containing two volumes each starting in February 2016. Crunchyroll has also added the manga to its web distribution service. The manga is also licensed by Star Comics in Italy, and Akata in France.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Jellyfish#Manga. en.wikipedia.org. Retrieved 2015-08-24. Kodansha Comics has licensed the first 12 volumes of manga for English, and began releasing large format 2-in-1 editions, starting March 22, 2016. Volume 1 *Chapter 1: Sex and the Amars *Chapter 2. Pretty Woman *Chapter 3. Sukiyaki Western Django *Chapter 4. Enchanted *Chapter 5. Vampires from Amars *Chapter 6. Take Me Out to the Aquarium *EX. Bonus Manga: Jellyfish, Me, and Barcelona Volume 2 *Chapter 7. Clear and Present Danger *Chapter 8. I Want to Be a Jellyfish *Chapter 9. Seven Sisters *Chapter 10. Fatal Attraction *Chapter 11. Driving Mr. Hanamori *Chapter 12. In the Closet *EX. Bonus Manga: Jellyfish, Me, and Barcelona Pt 2 Volume 3 *Chapter 13. Rotten Financial Islands *Chaper 14. Clara's Holiday *Chapter 15. Million Dollar Baby *Chapter 16. Romeo & Juliet? *Chapter 17. A Moment to Remember *Chapter 18. Deep Blue *EX. Bonus Manga: Jellyfish, Me, and Barcelona Pt 3 Volume 4 *Chapter 19. Beautiful Person *Chapter 20. The Affair of the Necklace *Chapter 21. ER Emergency Room *Chapter 22. Some Like it Hot? *Chapter 23. The Rose of Versailles? *Chapter 24. Close Encounters of the Third Kind *EX. Bonus Manga: Average Age 31-Year-Old Christmas Volume 5 *Chapter 25. Deep Impact *Chapter 26. Hamlet 2 *Chapter 27. The Big Blue *Chapter 28. Jellyfishdog $ Millionaire *Chapter 29. Because You're My Cute Person *Kuragehime Heroes ☆ Ch. 1 / Ch. 2 *EX: Kuragehime Afterword Bonus Corner Volume 6 *Chapter 30. T Loved Him Twice *Chapter 31. Dolly Girls *Chapter 32. Amars Countdown to Extinction *Chapter 33. 007/From Amamizukan with Love *Chapter 34. Party Monster *Kuragehime Heroes ☆ Ch. 3 *EX: Bonus Manga Concerning the Matter of Kuragehime Becoming an Anime! Volume 7 *Chapter 35. Showgirls *Chapter 36. A Clockwork Amars *Chapter 37. Gossip Girl *Chapter 38. The Orphanage *Chapter 39. The Secret in Their Eyes *Kuragehime Heroes ☆ Ch. 4 / Ch. 5 *EX: Bonus Manga Et cetera About Jellyfish… Volume 8 *Chapter 40. Jellyfish: The Dancing Maharaja *Chapter 41. 007/ The Spy Who Loved Me *Chapter 42. Confessions of a Shopaholic! *Chapter 43. And Then There Were None *Chapter 44. If She Looks Back is it Love? *Kuragehime Heroes ☆ Ch. 6 / Ch. 7 *EX: Bonus Manga Corner Sudden Love Story… Volume 9 *Chapter 45. Flame & Citron *Chapter 46. Is It Bad to Just Have Fun? *Chapter 47. Monsieur Hire *Chapter 48. My Date with Shuu-Shuu *Chapter 49. About a Cherry Boy *Kuragehime Heroes ☆ Ch. 8 *EX: Bonus Manga Corner There’s already no Cure for the Amars Volume 10 *Chapter 50. Evening Dresses Dream of Jellyfish *Chapter 51. The Sorcerer's Apprentice Brother *Chapter 52. Casual Line? *Chapter 53. Tomorrow World *Chapter 54. Shuu, Tsukimi, and the Amars *EX: Bonus Manga Higashimura’s Story of Finally Deciding to Keep a Jellyfish as a Pet Volume 11 *Chapter 55. Exhibition for Geeks *Chapter 56. Toxic Jellyfish Princess *Chapter 57. Jellyfish, Dyed Black *Chapter 58. Fashion War: Asia's Leader *Chapter 59. The President of Fish is Here! Yaa, yaa, yaa! *Kuragehime Heroes ☆ Ch. 9 *EX: Bonus Manga to Commemorate the High School Graduation of T-Kun, N-Kun, K-Zawa-Kun, and H-Zawa-Kun Volume 12 *Chapter 60. Singapore Thrilling *Chapter 61. The Little Match Girl *Chapter 62. Feel Free to Call Me *Chapter 63. Midnight Flight *Chapter 64. Far Away and Always With You *EX: A Treacherous, Silent Back Volume 13 *Chapter 65. The Lord of the Rings *Chapter 66. Last Party *Chapter 67. Catch Her If You Can *Chapter 68. Cinderella: Time Won't Turn Back *Chapter 69. A Box, White Shirt, and Me *EX: What I have to Tell All of the Amars Volume 14 *Chapter 70. The Devil Wears a White Shirt *Chapter 71. Good Jellyfish Hunting *Chapter 72. In the Pool *Chapter 73. Earth *Chapter 74. The Wolf of Singapore Street *Kuragehime Heroes ☆ Ch. 10 *EX: My Current Obsession in 2014♡ Volume 15 *Chapter 75. Jellyfish Up in the Tower *Chapter 76. The Monster of Singapore *Chapter 77. Casino Royale *Chapter 0. Amars Eve *Kuragehime Heroes ☆ Ch. 11 *EX: Kuragehime Bonus Manga Volume 16 *Chapter 78. Singapore Deep *Chapter 79. Dinner for Amars *Chapter 80. Shall We Marry? *Chapter 81. Innocent Koibuchi Boys *Episode 0. Cross-dressing Eve *EX: Kuragehime Bonus Manga References Category:Manga